residentevilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cindy Lennox
Cindy é uma ex-garçonete, foi a mais popular do J’s Bar, devido ao seu sorriso brilhante e sua enorme disposição. Ela era conhecida por sua natureza amigável e otimista, perfeita para o seu trabalho. Sempre pensando nos outros em primeiro lugar e acostumada com a dura realidade da sociedade, ela nunca perde a calma não importa a situação. O surto No dia 23 de setembro de 1998, Cindy foi uma das oito pessoas dentro do J’s Bar que lutaram para escapar do surto causado pelo T-Vírus em Raccoon City. Cindy é atenciosa e alegre do grupo de sobreviventes; a moça foi apelidada de médica do grupo. Durante seus esforços para escapar da cidade, ela se familiarizou com George Hamilton e mantém com ele uma boa relação. Cindy também mantém uma boa relação com Kevin Ryman, fiel cliente do J’s Bar que sempre lhe cantava quanto tinha a oportunidade. No dia 24 de setembro, Cindy foi até o zoológico em busca de ajuda, descobrindo um aviso sobre um helicóptero de evacuação, mas o resgate não foi bem sucedido e o helicóptero foi destruído, assim como as esperanças da moça, obrigando a jovem a procurar outro meio de escapar da cidade. A vida pós Raccoon City Após escapar do inferno que vivenciou em Raccoon City, Cindy decide comprar uma nova casa e se estabelecer. A moça deixa tudo o que aconteceu na cidade para trás para dar prosseguimento a sua vida, visando um futuro melhor. Finais Alternativos Em Resident Evil Outbreak, existem quatro finais disponíveis para o personagem, dependendo do que for feito na gameplay: * Regretful Ending: Se parece mais a um epilogo, onde Cindy diz a seguinte frase: “The end of the world comes suddenly. The only life I knew those quite days in the city, but now it’s all gone. I can’t stop shaking, the fear has gone but I cannot bush away this overwhelming sense of loss…” * Remain Hopeful Ending: Cindy aparece sozinha no helicóptero de resgate, aliviada por finalmente sair da cidade, porém preocupada por estar sem emprego. Após estancar o sangramento de um soldado da equipe de resgate ferido, ela percebe que será fácil arrumar outro serviço, já que é boa em varias coisas. * Chopper Zombie Ending: O personagem se transforma em zumbi, atacando a equipe de resgate dentro do helicóptero. Ao fundo, é dito a frase: “It’s nothing special… Life will end someday, I’m now accepting it, marvelous.” * Special Ending: um final especial, onde George e Cindy permanecem em Raccoon City, por estarem infectados, onde esperam o fim da cidade juntos. George pensa “My freedom would come to high price. I still infected and so I remain”. Em um clima meio que romântico, George diz para Cindy: “I’m feeling strange”, e ela responde: “Me too”. Ele então se aproxima de Cindy, confortando ela“It will be over soon…”, onde os dois vêem os misseis chegando a Raccoon City, para seu fim. Itens Pessoais e Movimentos Especiais ITENS PESSOAIS Herb Case (Outbreak e Outbreak File #2): Cindy pode armazenar uma grande quantidade de ervas em seu Herb Case, que inicialmente vem munido de duas ervas verdes, duas vermelhas e duas azuis. O recipiente pode alojar apenas três ervas de cada tipo e tem um espaço para uma combinação de ervas, seja qual for. Com o comando “AID”, Cindy pode tratar de aliados feridos com o Herb Case. Já em Outbreak File #2, Cindy pode usar o comando parar curar aliados enquanto os apoia. Bandage (Outbreak File #2): Este item impede que o proprietário sangre após um ataque de um inimigo. A posse da atadura também faz com que o proprietário possa livrar aliados do sangramento ao apoiá-los. Movimentos Especiais Duck Segurar o R1 e o X fará com que Cindy se abaixe. Ao realizar essa ação, Cindy evita o ataque inimigo, seja ele de quem for. Realizar a ação enquanto apoia um aliado fará com que ambos se abaixem, mas Cindy terá que apoiá-lo novamente quando ambos levantarem. Relacionamentos De modo geral, Cindy tem uma ótima relação com Kevin Ryman e George Hamilton. Por outro lado, David King será um péssimo parceiro para a moça. Categoria:Personagens en:Cindy Lennox es:Cindy Lennox it:Cindy Lennox Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens do Outbreak Categoria:Personagens vivos